


Our Song

by incorrectboosol



Series: Verkwan Headcanons [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Lessons, M/M, No other members are mentioned, Singing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectboosol/pseuds/incorrectboosol
Summary: Verkwan headcanon 2Seungkwan and Hansol sometimes sneak away to the practice room, where Seungkwan gives Hansol personal vocal lessons.(Sorry I know that was really short but it's cute I promise)By @incorrectboosol on Twitter





	Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is the short story for the second headcanon in my Verkwan headcanon thread on my Twitter Verkwan account, @incorrectboosol .

“Try it like this,” Seungkwan says. He sings the line softly. His voice blends perfectly with the music, and there’s a small pause after he’s done where Hansol is frozen in place. Seungkwan laughs at Hansol’s reaction, and Hansol can’t help but think to himself that, somehow, Seungkwan’s laugh is more beautiful than his singing.

“I can’t sing that high!” Hansol finally says.

Seungkwan has a familiar determined look in his eye. “Yes, you can. I know you can.”

Hansol looks at Seungkwan, who’s standing about one foot in front of him. Seungkwan nods encouragingly.

Sucking in a breath, Hansol begins to sing. He’s right, the key is a little too high for him, but Seungkwan never once thinks that he can’t do it.

After he’s done, Hansol looks at Seungkwan.

“Like that?” Hansol asks. He has an unsure look on his face, he knows he didn’t exactly sing it well, but he wants to know what Seungkwan thinks.

Seungkwan smiles and gently takes Hansol’s hands in his own.

Taking a step forward, Seungkwan closes the space between them and gives Hansol a small kiss.

“We’ll work on it,” Seungkwan promises when he pulls away.

Hansol makes a face, “you think it was terrible.”

“I never said that,” Seungkwan say, still smiling. “I just said we’ll work on it! I believe in you.”

Hansol huffs, “that makes one of us.”

“Then I’ll keep saying it until you believe it too,” Seungkwan says. “Now, let’s try again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @incorrectboosol on Twitter. I post incorrect quotes, headcanons, short stories, and more!


End file.
